Your hated Smile
by Dyva
Summary: Sora und Matt sind zusammen, zumindest waren sie das. Jetzt redet Sora auf einmal nicht mehr mit Tai und auch Yama benimmt sich seltsam. Verliert er seine besten Freunde?? Hach, warum gibt es keinen Kurs für interessante Summaries? Erst schon wieder Tait


Titel: Your Hated Smile   
Autorin: Diva  
Teil: 1/?  
Serie: Digimon  
Pairing: Yamato und Taichi (was denn sonst, hä? Etwa Yama und Sora? Also wirklich, ist ja eklig...*schüddel*)  
Warning: Sora wird als sanftmütig beschrieben und auch Jun kommt vor. Ansonsten (noch) nix Schlimmes (Is ja auch Horror genug, oder?)   
Inhalt: Hass ist immer dann am stärksten, wenn er aus Liebe entsteht.   
Disclaimer: Bis auf die Idee gehört alles irgendwelchen stinkreichen Firmen und ich leihe mir die Charas nur aus um sie nach meinen Wünschen ein bisschen zu quälen. *Jun in ne Kreissäge rennen lass und Sora in nen Mixer schmeiß*   
Nix passiert...*tüdeldü*  
Vorwort: You, wenn ich so überlege, dass mit Taito diese ganze Yaoi-Sucht vor naya sagge mer zwei (?) Jajren angefangen hat, könnte man glatt sentimental werden... Das hier ist so ziemlich die erste Geschichte, die ich zu dem Thema geschrieben habe und in der Nostalgiewelle, die mich ja momentan wirklich erfasst hat, hab ich es ausgekramt und flüchtig überarbeitet. Bin schon viel ruhiger. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Diva lovez ya  
  
Your hated Smile  
  
Seufzend arbeitete er sich durch die wartende Menge und versuchte einigermaßen unbeschadet den Hintereingang zu erreichen.  
  
Vor seinem inneren Augen spulte sich gerade zum hundertsten Mal der gleiche Film ab, und dass auffällig viele Mädchen hier orangene Haare hatten, machte es auch nicht leichte, nicht mehr an Sora zu denken.  
  
"Du verlogener Mistkerl. Ich hasse dich, Tai. Verschwinde endlich."   
  
Ihr sonst so sanftmütiges Gesicht (*würgs* Sorry, Leute) zu einer hasserfüllten Maske verzerrt.   
  
Ohne eine Erklärung hatte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt und weder auf wiederholtes Rufen noch auf sein Klingeln reagiert.   
  
Was zum Teufel sollte das eigentlich?  
  
Er hatte sie doch nur zu Matts Konzert abholen wollen. So war es schließlich abgemacht gewesen. Er, Taichi, der blöde, treue "beste Freund", hatte sich angeboten sie zu dem Konzert ihres Freundes zu begleiten, ließ sogar sein Training ausfallen nur um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun (Eigentlich will er Yamato genauso gern singen hören, aber das passt jetzt natürlich nicht zu seiner Wut).  
Und jetzt donnerte sie ihm so freundliche Dinge an den Kopf und ließ ihn wie einen Depp vor der Tür stehen.  
  
Wer wollte ihn da eigentlich verarschen?  
  
Pah, so eine Zicke. (Schon besser, ne?). Wenn die meinte, ihn so behandeln zu müssen, bitte, ihm war es gerade mal scheißegal. War er eben alleine zum Konzert gegangen. Spaß konnte er auch so haben. Schließlich ließ Taichi sich von niemandem die Laune verderben, und schon gar nicht von jemandem, der sich so aufführte und ihn ohne Erklärung rauswarf.  
  
Dass er sich eigentlich sorgen machte, weil Sora geweint zu haben schien, verdrängte er.  
  
Er war jetzt wütend und er wollte wütend bleiben. Dazu hatte hatte er schließlich allen Grund.  
  
Endlich hatte er es geschafft mehr oder weniger unversehrt an die Seite der Halle zu kommen.   
Genervt kratzte er sich am Kopf und blickte sich noch einmal um. Diese ganzen, verdammten Groupies passten perfekt zu seiner Laune.   
Schrill kreischende Tussen, die alle darauf hofften ihren Star Yamato Ishida live und in Farbe bewundern zu können.  
Wie dämlich konnte man sein, einem Menschen nachzulaufen, wenn man doch wusste, dass die sogenannte Liebe niemals erwidert werden würde.  
Die glaubten doch nicht wirklich, dass sie ihn jemals kennenlernen würden, geschweige denn, dass er sich in eine von ihnen verliebte.  
Schließlich hatte er erstens eine Freundin mit der er, wie alle wussten, glücklich war und zweitens machte er sich herzlich wenig aus seinen Fans.   
Taichi war nicht der Mensch, der herablassend über andere dachte, aber ein solches Anhimmeln und in stillen Träumen Versinken verstand er einfach nicht.   
Wäre er eines dieser ach so verliebten Mädchen, würde er alles daran setzen Yamato abzufangen und in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, von diesen kreischenden Fans gab es schließlich genug.   
Sein Charme würde ihn dann schon überzeugen. (*GRINZ*) Und wenn nicht; dann nicht.  
Warten war nicht sein Fall und im Geheimen Hoffen noch weniger.  
Er sprach die Dinge lieber direkt an, wenn auch zugegebener Maßen vor allem, weil er nicht lange darüber nachdachte, was es für Folgen haben könnte.  
Aber was sollte ihn das stören, so war er eben, von Grund auf ehrlich, und er und seine Freunde kamen gut damit klar. Sorgen gab es schon genug auf der Welt.  
  
Während er den Securityleuten mehrfach seinen Ausweis zeigte und durch die Gänge tapste um Yamatos Umkleidekabine zu finden, dachte er noch einmal an Sora.  
  
Sie schien wirklich geweint zu haben. Dass sie ihn einfach so willkürlich rausgeschmissen haben sollte, glaubte er nicht wirklich, auch wenn ihm seine Wut das weis machen wollte.  
Wenn es darum ging sich selbst zu belügen war er genauso miserabel, wie wenn es darum ging, seinen Hunger zu unterdrücken. Und er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was  
mit ihr los war. Na ja, sich die unterschiedlichsten Apokalypsen auszumalen war ebenfalls  
nicht seine Art, also beschloss er einfach Matt zu fragen und mit dem Vertrauen darauf, dass dieser ihm alles erklären könnte war die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
  
Als er nach links abbog um eben diesen endlich zu finden, lächelte er schon wieder.  
  
Er klopfte kurz und trat ein.  
  
Das Zimmer war verhältnismäßig klein, aber sehr ordentlich.   
Gegenüber der Tür stand ein hellblaues Sofa, links ein Tisch und zwei Stühle und zur Rechten ein Waschbecken und ein Spiegel.  
  
Yamato hatte sich über das Waschbecken gebeugt und ließ sich Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen.  
  
Tai schmunzelte über diese Angewohnheit und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Wir sind doch nicht etwa nervös, Mister obercooler Popstar?" Er setzte sich auf den Tisch und beobachtete den blonden Sänger. Dieser trug eine enge, schwarze Lederhose und ein geschnürtes Hemd in der selben Farbe.  
  
"Ich bin die Ruhe in Person." Matt begegnete seinem Blick im Spiegel und lächelte gelassen.  
  
"Was anderes hätte mich auch überrascht."   
Als Yamato sich umdrehte staunte Tai nicht schlecht. Die Stylisten hatten ein wahres Meisterwerk vollbracht. Die weiße Haut schimmerte verführerisch golden, mit Eyeliner und Wimperntusche hatten sie die azurblauen Augen noch mehr betont und auf den vollen Lippen glänzte zart rosaner Lipgloss.   
"Wow, bist du unter die Tunten gegangen?"  
  
"Hey, werd nicht frech." Bevor Matt ihm an die Gurgel gehen konnte winkte Tai lachend ab.  
"Ach was, sieht echt gut aus. Hat irgendwas.Die Mädels werden dir zu Füßen liegen. Also nicht, dass dazu MakeUp nötig wäre, aber naja. Mir gefällt´s jedenfalls."  
  
"Da hast du aber noch mal Glück gehabt."  
  
"Tja, ich würde doch nie riskieren mich mit dir zu prügeln."  
  
"Du meinst die letzten sieben Jahre haben gereicht, ja?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Schade eigentlich."  
  
"Ach ne, wir wollen doch jetzt nicht sentimental werden, oder?"  
  
"Im Leben nicht."  
  
"Gut, ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir Sorgen machen."  
  
"Um mich?"  
  
"Bist du verrückt?"  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Du etwa nicht?"  
  
"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"  
  
"Och, weiß nicht. Spontane Eingebung?"  
  
"Wer wird hier frech, hä?"  
  
"Wollen wir uns jetzt schlagen?"  
  
"Pah, nicht, dass der Mascara verwischt, Püppchen."  
  
"Stachelhaariger Fußballfreak!"  
  
"Ach ja?" Er rutschte vom Tisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Blondie."  
  
"Man, man, man, dass diese dämliche Taucherbrille so extreme Schäden hinterlässt..."  
  
"Fliegerbrille..."  
  
Sie starrten sich einige Augenblicke wütend an, maßen sich mit Blicken, bis Tai schließlich aufgab und laut loslachte. Yamato tat es ihm gleich und kurz darauf erfüllte sich der Raum minutenlang mit dem befreiten Lachen der beiden Freunde, das durch kleinere Anstacheleien beiderseits nur noch schlimmer wurde. Dann stützen sie sich nebeneinander am Tisch ab und versuchten wieder zu Atmen zu kommen.  
Sie sahen sich beinahe erschöpft in die Augen, Taichi hievte sich wieder auf den Tisch und rieb sich den schmerzenden Bauch, während Yamato sich gegen die Kante lehnte und sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Wie so oft, dachte Tai, als er ihn beobachtete und lächelte leicht, weil ihm wieder einmal bewusst wurde, wie gut sie sich gegenseitig kannten, alle Macken und Eigenarten eingeschlossen. Auch wenn es für Außenstehende manchmal den Anschein haben mochte, sie würden sich hassen, weil sie andauernd streiteten, jeder, der genauer hinsah bemerkte, dass das bloß ihre Art war miteinander zu kommunizieren. So kamen sie eben am besten miteinander klar und wer das missverstand, musste blind sein um nicht zu erkennen, dass sie eigentlich die besten Freunde überhaupt waren.  
  
Matt erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, er sah in Tais Augen, woran er vermutlich dachte, dann wurde sein Blick trüber, nachdem er kurz zur Tür geschielt hatte.  
Taichis Lächeln erlosch als er seinem Blick folgte, er schluckte.  
  
"Sora ist nicht mitgekommen."   
  
"Ich seh´s."  
  
"Weißt du was mit ihr los ist? Sie hat sich echt komisch verhalten. Ich war bei ihr, wir hatten ja ausgemacht, dass wir zusammen herkommen und dann, als sie die Tür endlich aufgemacht hat, sagte sie nur, sie würde nicht mitkommen. Dann hab ich gefragt, warum nicht. Ich mein, schließlich hat sie sich so gefreut ihren Schatz endlich mal live sehen zu können und so. Aber die hat voll angefangen zu schreien, von wegen, ich solle bloß abhauen, sie nicht auch noch verspotten, wäre ein elender Mistkerl und nicht zu vergessen, dass sie mich hasst. Das ist doch nicht normal. Hast du ne Ahnung was ich ihr getan hab? Warum wollte sie nicht mitkommen? Ich..."  
  
"Taichi, ich..." unterbrach Yamato den Redeschwall seines Freundes, "ich wusste, dass Sora nicht kommen würde."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Ich...wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."  
  
Wäre Tai eine Disneyfigur wäre ihm spätestens jetzt die Kinnlade auf den Boden geknallt, aber so starrte er den Sänger einfach nur entgeistert an. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich beharrlich die Information zu verarbeiten. Matt und Sora getrennt? Nein, er musste sich verhört haben.  
  
"A-Aber warum?"   
  
"Ich habe sie nicht geliebt, Tai, deswegen habe ich es beendet. Alles andere wäre nicht fair gewesen." Die klaren, blauen Augen sahen ihn aufrichtig an.  
  
"Das ist doch..." Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Seine beiden besten Freunde, die immer so glücklich zusammen schienen hatten sich einfach so mir nichts dir nichts getrennt und er erfuhr es erst jetzt? Warum hatte niemand was gesagt? So etwas entschied man doch nicht von heute auf morgen.  
Er spürte Wut in ihm aufsteigen. "Ist dir eigentlich klar wie sehr du sie damit verletzt? Du hättest sie mal sehen sollen. Total fertig. Und überhaupt..."  
  
"Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Das ist doch nicht dein Problem."  
  
"Natürlich ist das mein Problem, verdammt noch mal. Wenn meine beste Freundin auf einmal total am Boden ist, weil sie mein angeblich bester Freund wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt wird mir das ja wohl nicht egal sein. Und ich dachte, du wärst in Wahrheit nicht so ein arroganter Eisklotz, wie manche sagen, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht."  
  
"Jetzt reicht´s aber." Yamato griff ihn hart an den Schultern und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen direkt an. "Ich behandle hier niemanden wie Dreck. Ich war bloß fair zu ihr, weil ich mich in jemand anderen verliebt habe. Deswegen haben wir uns getrennt und du als mein bester Freund solltest eigentlich Verständnis zeigen."  
  
"Tut mir Leid." Taichi senkte den Kopf. Diesem durchdringendem Blick war er jetzt nicht gewachsen. Er hatte Matt ungewollt angeschrien, obwohl eigentlich nichts Schlimmes passiert war. Natürlich passte es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er von nichts gewusst hatte und das Bild von Sora schwirrte ihm immer noch im Kopf herum, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er das Recht hatte Yamatos Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen.  
Wenn es so war, war es eben so. Er hätte auch gewollt, dass Yamato ihn unterstützte, wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre. So war das doch bei Freunden, nicht?  
  
"Hey, Blondie an Fußballhirni, alles okay?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Schon gut, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist, weil ich nichts gesagt hab, aber jetzt weißt du es ja und damit ist es doch gut, oder?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Guck nicht wie ein gebumstes Eichhörnchen, da ist doch nichts dabei. Beziehungen gehen jeden Tag zu Ende. Sie wird das schon verkraften. Und du auch. Wir sind schließlich trotzdem noch befreundet, oder?"  
  
"Na klar, Blondie, mich wirst du so schnell nicht los."  
  
"Herrgott, was hab ich da grad gesagt."  
  
"Hehe, dass du mit mir befreundet sein willst und die ganze Welt hat's gehört. Dein Pech."  
  
"Gnade."  
  
"Wer? Ich und gnädig? Im Leben nicht." Dann stürzte er sich lachend auf seinen blonden Freund und umarmte ihn fest. "Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund, da kannst du machen was du willst."  
  
"Okay, okay, ich ergebe mich." Yamato erwiderte die Umarmung kurz, ebenfalls lachend, dann trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und erhoben sich endgültig.  
  
"Also, dann werd ich mal noch ein paar andere Mädels zum Heulen bringen, was?"  
  
"Versprich mir, nicht allzu grausam zu sein."  
  
"Ach, ich soll meine Klamotten anbehalten, oder was?"  
  
"Genau das."  
  
"Na, mal sehen. Schaust du zu?"  
  
"Logo, wozu bin ich sonst hier her gekommen?"  
  
"Na, um dich mit mir zu prügeln, dachte ich."  
  
"So, dachtest du, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du überlegen, wer von uns beiden die Taucherbrille getragen hat."  
  
"Fliegerbrille..."  
  
Sie lachten noch einmal, riefen sich zeitgleich ein "Spinner" zu und verschwanden dann in verschiedene Richtungen, Matt zu seinen Bandkollegen und Tai machte sich auf den Weg sich einen Seitenplatz an der Bühne zu sichern. Ja, der Freund des Sängers zu sein brachte schon seine Privilegien mit sich. So durfte er das Konzert Backstage miterleben.  
  
Er ließ sich von einem Securityman zur Bühne führen und setzte sich auf einen kleinen Plastikstuhl. Um ihn herum wuselten Dutzende Leute, alles Elektroniker, Beleuchter und was man sonst noch so brauchte und der Stuhl glich eher einem Hocker, aber von hier aus hatte er eindeutig den besten Blick auf die Bühne. Das war einfach unbezahlbar.  
  
Gespannt wartete er, dass die Show anfangen würde und beobachtete, wie es um ihn herum langsam etwas dunkler wurde. Endlich.  
  
Die Scheinwerfer gingen an. Die Menge kreischte aufgebracht und die Handwerker hinter, vor und neben ihm wurden noch hektischer. Dann erklangen die ersten Akkorde, lupenrein. Perfekt. Die Tontechniker atmeten auf und lächelten, jetzt war die erste Anspannung vorbei.  
  
Matts klare Stimme erhob sich über die jubelnde Meute und beruhigte sie ein wenig.  
  
Taichi lächelte.  
  
Yamato war wirklich wunderschön, wenn er sang.  
  
  
Yep, man merkt schon, dass es eine Taito wird, oder? Stellt sich die nächste Frage: Will Taitos eigentlich überhaupt noch jemand lesen? Damals war`s der Riesenboom, aber jetzt? Gibt mittlerweile so viele Pairings, da will bestimmt keiner mehr was mit uns alten Säcken zu schaffen haben... Egal! *Strahl*  
Naya, schreibt doch mal, was ihr davon haltet, ich geh jetzt in die Badewärme und unternehme einen erbärmlichen Versuch, mich auszuwärmen. 


End file.
